Having Faith
by lostinthecrowd789
Summary: Richard Grayson has an older sister. And how does she feel about her younger brother getting all the attention, again. Can Addy find herself and where she belongs in the world of the Batman and Robin? Or will she be forced into hiding? Please r&r!
1. History

Only at 2 in the morning, can Dick get his older sister up. Dick crawls up to his sister's, Addy's bed and slowly peels back her eye lids, one at a time. The he asked the same question every night.  
>"Are you awake?"<br>And Addy would always roll over and shrug him off. But if he was patient, she would roll off of the bunk bed, grab her fleece blanket and sneak outside with her little brother following in her wake.  
>They would slowly closed the front door , they never figured out that their parents from down the hall could hear them every time Dick woke her up. They heard them sneaking out, shutting the door, and walking off to their favorite spot.<p>

Dick was 8 this time. Addy and Dick had a connection. A brother-sister bond that was like no other. That connection made it almost impossible for Addy to leave.  
>"Don't worry Dick, it was just a nightmare. The monsters can't hurt you." Then she would always sing a line from her favorite musical " 'Nothing gonna harm you Not while I'm around/Nothing gonna harm you no sir/ Not while I'm around/ Demons are hiding everywhere now and days/I'll send 'em hollowing/ I don't care/ I've got ways'"  
>"Addy, can you sing the other song please?" Dick would always ask.<br>"Sure. 'Listen children to a story that was written long ago/ about a kingdom on a mountain/ and the valley far bellow/ on the mountain was a treasure/ buried deep within the stone/ and the valley people swore they'd have it for they're very own.  
>"So go ahead hate your neighbor go ahead cheat a friend/ do it in the name of heaven/ you'll be justified in the end/there won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgment day/ but on the bloody morning after…/ one tin soldier rides away  
>"So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill asking for that buried treasure/ tons of gold for which they'd kill/ Came an answer from the kingdom/ with our brothers we will share/ all the secrets of our mountain/ all the riches buried there/  
>"So the valley cried with anger 'Mount your horses!/Draw your swords!'/ and they killed them mountain people so they won they're just reward/They turned the stone and looked beneath it/ Peace on earth was all it said.  
>"So go ahead hate your neighbor go ahead cheat a friend/ do it in the name of heaven/ you'll be justified in the end/there won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgment day/ but on the bloody morning after…/ one tin soldier rides away"

Dick was 8-years-old. When he moved in with Bruce Wayne. When Bruce became the father Dick needed. While Addy had no one. She had her Aunt. But who Addy needed most, was a father too. Someone to tell her everything was going to be okay. Someone to promise her that she would be taken care of, and nothing could ever harm her again.

And she didn't get it.

Her brother did. The spoiled little brother who got everything he always wanted, did. He got the father. He got the richest man in Gotham. He got the family, the love, the promise, the faith, he got someone to believe in.

She didn't.

And she was so bitter about it.

So Addy left. Never to be hear from again. He was 10-years-old. Crawling out of the giant bed that was now his, stumbling to the phone he call the house phone to where Addy was staying. He knew that they had the same nightmares. She was always there for him then. So why wouldn't she be now?

At least that's what he thought until their Aunt picked up the phone after the first ring  
>"Addy? Is that you? Please come home!"<br>"This is Dick. Where's Addy, I really need to talk to her." Dick demanded in a shaky voice.  
>"Oh Dick, Addy… she's gone. I heard crying earlier tonight so I left her alone. Then when I went to check on her again, she was gone. She disappeared into the night." His Aunt cried between tears.<p>

Dick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He dropped the phone and ran into his room. Diving under his covers, he tried to go to sleep, praying that he would wake up and Addy would be there. Happily taking his nightmare in stride, providing reassurance and advice. Her not being there was just… unheard of.  
>Addy said she would always be there.<p>

And now she wasn't.

Addy looked behind her as the car drove off. She had her backpack of clothes on her back and nothing else. She didn't know where she going, or who she would become.  
>Nobody did.<p> 


	2. A Discovery

Robin awoke with a start. She had been dreaming again. About Dick, and Bruce, and Afred, and Addy.  
>Espeationally Addy.<br>Lying in her bed, she looked up at the ceiling and the glow-in-the-dark stickers she had put up in her dingy apartment. A one bedroom, one bath, on a few minimum jobs, she did okay. She had the roof, clothes, and food thing going on for her.  
>She was sweating. Robin pushed up her auburn her back, got up, and went to the bathroom. Limped is more like it. In a recent bike incident she had hit something in the road and went flying. Killed her knee. Robin looked at herself in the mirror. Like, really looked.<br>At her slightly receding hair line, the red spot on her scalp where she burned herself with the straightener. Her poorly plucked eyebrows. Her long lashes that framed her glowing green eyes. Almond shaped. Her slight nose with a few freckles here and there. The baby face had long faded, weathered by worry, stress, tiredness, and fear. She never liked her lips, a soft magenta.  
>The brown ones that only appear in the summer, when she spends long amounts of time in the sun, that sprinkles her nose and upper cheeks. She turned to the full length mirror that lung on the bathroom door.<br>Her too broad shoulders, can't complains, for the most part, a flat stomach. Hips that came in too late, okay thighs, too fatty cafts. She didn't even want to start on her feet, just to say that her toenails are a bright neon green. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Had I been crying in my sleep again?" It was possible. She's done it before. Just not recently."  
>Robin decided to take a shower, to wash away the night. When she got out, it was nearly 3:45am. She towel dried her hair, and changed into a pair of nylon shorts, a black tank, and a pair of sweats.<br>Robin was lounging in the kitchen driving hot chocolate and reading her favorite book, _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. That's when the door rang, she reached over to her call box.  
><em>Whose here at four in the morning? <em>She thought to herself.  
>"Hello?"<br>A silky voice filtered through. Someone she hadn't heard from the years.  
>"Happy Birthday Ms. Robin Benway."<br>"Why?"  
>"I can't visit you for your birthday?"<br>"No."  
>"Come on. Let me up? I have chocolate fudge cake…" he said in a taunting tone.<br>She moaned, Chocolate fudge cake was her favorite. Only one woman in the world could make it the way she loved it. And that woman lives in Gotham.  
>"Come up. Quickly." She said.<br>Robin closed her book and waited for the knock. When it would come, Robin would try to not rush to it. Take her time answering the door, she wanted to be distant and cold. But when it came, Robin rushed to it, through the door open, and he embraced her in his signature bear hug.  
>"We've missed you." He whispered in her ear.<br>That's when she stepped away and turned her back on him.  
>"Shut the door and lock it."<br>Robin wiped the tears forming in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
>"Why are you here?" she asked him.<br>"Why do you keep asking that? I wanted to see you. You're taller and more beautiful, you're at the age where you can go out and conquer the world." Robin picked up on the hint.  
>"I did what I wanted to. 14 was too young. But I did what I believed was right."<br>"You didn't have to."  
>"But I wanted to!" She shouted at Bruce Wayne, "I wanted to go somewhere where I wasn't pitied. Where I could get my own identity, so I could be somebody else. Without fate intervening."<br>"Do you know what it's done to Dick?" Bruce asked softly.  
>"Do you know what it's done to me?<p>

"No, I don't know what it's done to Dick. And I am truly sorry to him. But I needed time for me. When Dick was younger…" she trailed off as her voice broke, "When he was younger, I had to take care him. Our parents…" she broke off again, and stopped talking.  
>Bruce waited a few moments before continuing, "Your 18 now, so do what you'd lie. But please, consider staying with us for the rest of the summer, until you go tramping off to college. You know where to find us." He said and with one swoop, Gotham's playboy was gone.<p>

The cake remained.

Robin walked over to it. There was a note on the case. "I hope you're happy." Robin lifted off the case. The cake was very intricate. Someone worked really hard on it. It was red with black detailing. It read "Happy 18th Birthday Addy I hope you everything you've ever wanted."  
>"No." she whispered, "Not even close." Then Adelaide Grayson sunk to the ground and sobbed.<p>

2 weeks later

She walked out of her room and down to the lobby. Using the pay phone, she pushed the number she learned by heart, but never called. He picked up on the second ring.  
>"I'd like to come home now, if I'm still welcome."<p> 


	3. The Real Adelaide

When she walks out of her apartment, Robin disappears. Robin becomes of memory. The memory of a girl who was smart, courageous, and strong willed.  
>When she walks out of the apartment, Addy will burst through. Addy, in the spirit of Robin, comes back. The headstrong; fiese; brave girl; who's no longer a girl, but a young lady, wiser than her years. Addy had been tucked out of sight for so long, four years, Robin doesn't know her. She was a teen, now a young lady, skipping everything in between. All that the auburn haired, 18-year-old knew was that when she crossed that threshold, Robin was staying. Addy was going. See, just like her brother, Robin had her own secret identity: herself.<p>

So she hoisted her backpack higher, shook her hair back, and walked out.

Addy checked her bags and was now lounging in one of the chairs at terminal B7. Her ratty old backpack was sitting at her feet. She was reading _Just Listen _by Sara Dessen. It was the beginning of summer, she was dressed in a pair of black, nylon shorts with white strips down the sides, and a black and white baseball t-shirt. On her feet was a pair of blue/green Nikes. Addy's hair was down, softening her features, with a hair tie around her wrist.  
>Addy's legs were crossed, ears open. Bruce insisted on flying her in one of his privet jets, but Addy said she didn't want that kind of attention. But now, as the other flight members were gathering at the terminal, Addy wished she could be invisible. She avoided large crowds if she could help it. Everyone seemed to look her way. Were they? Or was she just imaging it? But nevertheless, here she was, flying first class, one way to Gotham City. Counting down the seconds until boarding starting, Addy began to think back to the goodbyes to her small group of friends and handing in her two week notice. Three days after she called Bruce, a manila envelope in the mail. In it was a credit card, in her name, but Bruce was going to pick up the bill, a one-way ticket at the time they discussed and a stack of letters. They all were addressed to "Adelaide" and signed, "Your little brother, Richard". They were all dated and paper clipped together in order, with a note on top from Alfred.<p>

Dear Ms. Addy,  
>Before I let you read these, I must warn you that Master Dick was somewhat reluctant to hand these over. He still can't come to terms with the fact that you're coming home. Perhaps his letters will shine some light on things.<br>Alfred

Addy stayed up all night reading them, reading his letters. Four years of emotion wrapped up in 16 letters to her. The first few were angry. Then sad. Then lonely. One read, "Please come home Addy. I miss you." Then they all started saying that. Then Addy started crying. Then she wrote a letter back.  
>Dear Dick<br>I'm sorry. For everything. For leaving you without an explanation, for not being there for you as you grew older. You're older now, So much older. You've been selfless, whereas I've been selfish. Sometimes, I wonder if me coming back will help or hinder anything. But I am coming back. I'm trying to be more like you. I'm sucking up all my fears, worries, and doing what I believe is right. And hopefully you'll forgive me. But I understand if you don't. I miss you too.  
>Your loving older sister,<br>Adelaide Lillian Grayson

Then she tucked the letter and a can-did shot of herself that a friend took of her, into an envelope. Sealed it, and put it into a postbox before she could change her mind.  
>Now Addy was trying to be as cool as possible, even though she was freaking out like crazy. When the flight attendant called for board; Addy jumped up, boarding pass in hand.<br>"We're now calling for board Flight 375, Detroit to Gotham City. Anyone with special seating please proceed to board now." And when nobody stepped forward, "Okay, We're now calling for boarding Flight 375, Detroit to Gotham City, 1st class, to board now."  
>Addy gathered her barring and walked to the front desk. She could see the flight attendant putting two and two together when she saw who was boarding. Grayson? Gotham? Bruce Wayne's adopted son Dick Grayson? "Are you…? You couldn't be. She disappeared…" the poor lady kept glancing between Addy and the boarding pass. Addy smiled, nodded and strutted down the gate. Head held high.<p> 


	4. Through New Eyes

A/N This chapter is going to be in Dick's POV. Enjoy!

A few days ago, Bruce said he had to go out of town for a few days. He was gone two. When I asked him where he had been, he simply replied "Making amends." So of course I had to ask "With whom?"  
>"Your sister."<p>

My heart soared. She was alive! She was coming back? Wasn't she…? She had too, that last time she saw me, I was 12. I'm not 12 anymore. I'm 16, I know a few things about love, and loss, and, I had to see her. She had to see me! I'm taller now! And bigger, stronger, I bet I could lift her up now! Ha, that was a turn of events! I was speechless for moments, and then,  
>"How did you find her? Is she alive? Where is she? Is she coming back? Does she want to see us? What does she think of Robin? Does she know I'm Robin? How did she live on her own?" I was about to start another; then Bruce stopped me.<br>"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down Dick! Yes, she's alive. She's living in Detroit. She lives on a few minimum wage jobs, and in a very small apartment… "  
>"Go on, go on!" I pleaded. This was the first time I had heard of Addy since the night she left.<br>"Dick… I… I don't think she's coming back. I think she knows your Robin, but I'm not sure. I don't know if she wants to see you. I didn't ask her."  
>"Oh." And just like that, my heart sunk again. I turned my back on Bruce; he had given me so much hope. I could've seen my sister again! If I had gone, she could have come back! I knew it! But Bruce probably went in and said a bunch of stuff he regrets and she'll probably fall off the face of the Earth again. She might move, and I'll never hear another word from her.<br>"I tried Dick," He called after me as I walked away, "I really did. But… she's 18 now; she's a big girl now. She always has. Adelaide has always had a good head on her shoulders. She's always been street smart, and book smart. She reads like crazy, Dick. I counted at least 10 books piled each counter. I wish you could have seen her. She's so beautiful now. 5'5" Maybe. You guys look exactly alike."  
>"Stop it!" I shouted, "Just stop it. You've ruined everything. Do you think that makes me feel any better? I might never see her again. But you did. You got to meet her, you two aren't even related!" I was so mad. "You don't understand. Before our parents… before Zucco. Before we had to leave, Addy and I were…, she was my best friend. She, she knew everything about me. And I knew everything about her. We just, clicked. She got me." I ran up to my room and crawled under the covers and tried hard not to cry. Now would be a good time to talk to Addy, but now, that can't happen. It probably never will.<p>

A few days later, the phone rang, and Bruce got to it before I did. I ran to find him in the house, and when I did, he looked excited.  
>"Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?"<br>"Be what?" I mouthed, but he shrugged me off.  
>"You should take one of my privet jets….. But, it might be better if you were invisible….. Okay, fine. What time were you thinking?... I can do that." He started tapping away at his computer. I looked over his shoulder. Bruce had pulled up flights from Detroit to Gotham City.<br>What did he say about her not coming home? What if she is? What if it's trick and when the plane lands, she's not on it… I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear Bruce until he was shouting in my ear.  
>"Dick. Dick!"<br>"What?"  
>"She's coming home. Two weeks."<p>

I do not remember ever being as excited as I was from Addy's arrival. Until the next day when Alfred came up to me,  
>"Master Dick, Master Bruce is sending a package to Ms. Adelaide and he was wondering if there was anything you would like to put in it. Anything you want her to know about you before she arrives."<br>When I couldn't think of anything, until Alfred suggested the letters.  
>"I think the letters might be good to have, she could gather all the information she needed about you from those."<br>How Alfred knew about the letters unfazed me. I was scared to give them up, she might not come if I sent them, but in the end, I kind of had to. Alfred was forcing me.

Two days after we sent the package, I got a hand addressed letter to "Richard John Grayson" from "Adelaide Lillian Grayson".  
>I only had one thought<br>"No. Way."  
>Addy's letter was handwritten; I read it over and over, trying to get something more out of it than what she actually said. Our handwriting has similarities. That was when she crossed her ts, they slanted to the right, and her P's were exaggerated. Her handwriting was very bubbly. I remembered reading somewhere that, that the bubbly handwriting meant that she was an outgoing person.<br>The last thing that was in the envelope was a photo. A can-did shot of a beautiful young girl. She was casualty leaning up against a brick wall, on foot was propped on the wall. A bag as at her feet. Her auburn hair was collarbone length and curled around her shoulders. Bangs slanted from her right eye down to the first layer of hair. She was dressed in a pair of cut off jean shorts, a white tank top and a dark red, knitted cardigan that hung almost to the bottom of her shorts. She was wearing a pair of maroon converse, but the most impacting factor of the girl was the fact was that, the girl was laughing. Her arms wrapped around her waist, she was bending slightly toward someone who couldn't be seen. Her mouth was curved up and opened widely. Dick had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He flipped the photo around and noticed some writing.

Robin laughing at Mark and her's inside joke about inverted day and night. 6/27/2009

Bruce looked over his shoulder.  
>"That's Addy when she was your age. That's your sister."<p> 


	5. Expected Arrivals

A/N back to 3rd person, although, I will be switching POVs between Addy and Dick. Fun stuff. Please, please tell me what you think! Even if you hate it!

Addy was shocked. She loved flying first class. Well, she had never flown in a plane before, but she still loved it. It was scary taking off though. Addy was trying to find the right words to say to Dick when she saw him next. When she didn't come up with any, she hoped to God that words were the last thing that she would need.

Dick struggled with knowing the time for his sister's arrival. Her letter shook in her hand. Out of anger.  
><em>Is she really my sister?<br>_"How can you say that?"  
><em>She isn't. I haven't seen her in forever. I don't even know her.<br>_"Yes, you do. You know her in your heart."  
><em>How cliché. <em>

Memories started to run through Dick's brain. Of her tucking him into bed when Mom and Dad went back from the show. Of her singing that one song. H couldn't remember what it was called, but she sung it every time she was in a mellow mood, she would always sing it under her breath. Addy always had a song on her mind. He remembered the softness of her skin, when she brushed back his hair, tossing it out of the way of his face. He wondered if she would be it now. He wondered if the relationship was still going to be there, the one they had when they were kids.  
>After losing Mom and Dad, Dick couldn't stand losing Addy too. She was his only connection to the old world. And when she left, he lost that.<br>_Forgive her? For leaving me all by myself when I needed her the most? Never.  
><em>But one thought haunted him the most.

_What if she doesn't need me like I need her?_

The plane was coming in to land, Addy was shaking so hard, one of the flight attendants actually offered her alcohol. As temped as she was, Addy turned it down. She would need a clear mind for what was in store for her.

Alfred shook Dick from his thoughts.  
>"You might want to save that Master Dick." Said Alfred, taking the letter from Dick's hands, saving it from being shredded, "She's flying in today. In about 30 minutes. Would you like to go meet her?"<br>Dick started pacing. Should he go? Would she be happy to see him? Or just remind her of all the burden he caused her?  
>"Master Dick!" Dick looked up at a smiling Alfred, "Just go."<br>Dick nodded, hopping on his motorcycle, and went.

When the plane landed in Gotham, Addy stood up. I had been a long flight, she was getting stir crazy. She was thinking about a run later. Standing up, she swung her backpack on her back and walked up the ramp and out of the terminal. She almost had to stop walking and meditate right here. She needed a break. From everything.  
>By Addy kept walking. Towards the baggage claim, not knowing what was waiting for her on the other side of the door.<p>

Bruce was watching the arrivals. She landed on time. Now all she had to do was walk through two sets of doors and she would be out of here. He was standing still; many people that passed pointed and wondered if that was really him, or a street artist. When Dick walked in silently, Bruce nodded at him and went back to watching the double doors. Dick joined him. She was getting close. They could feel it.

Addy saw the double doors. Behind those would be where at least one person was waiting. If not two. But she didn't care. Or at least, she hoped not to look like she cared, when in fact, she cared quite a lot. Addy pushed the doors open and hoped she could find her luggage without too much of a hassle. She wanted to be out of here as fast as possible. But when she got to the baggage claim, she stopped dead in her tracks. A few people ran into her and she heard mutterings of "Bitch" and "Damn tourist" But she wasn't a tourist. She was born in Gotham.

Gotham is her home.

When Addy started moving again, something caught her eye. A figure came out of know where and embraced her in a giant bear hug. Only Bruce Wayne could hug her, this tightly.  
>"Welcome home."<br>And not for the first time, and not in a long time, she started crying. Her hands went limp as she caved into Bruce's shoulder and cried.


	6. Reunited

A/N Sorry about the failing page breaks in the last chapter; they disappeared when I posted it. NOT MY FAULT! For the most part. Here's chapter 6. Just a really long time at the airport, sorry. Next chapter will be more interesting. Alfred coming in and fun stuff. Short chapter I know (well shorter than usuall, anyways). I'm gonna stop rambling now. Enjoy!

Dick watched from the sidelines as people filtered in from the terminals. He was looking for a college age girl who looked maybe a little lost. When really, he was a girl who walked through like doors like she'd done it hundreds of thousands of times before; Dick really didn't know who he was looking at until Bruce moved off the wall and toward the girl, then embraced her.  
>Addy.<br>Adelaide.  
>Friend.<br>Stranger.  
>Sister.<br>Sister.

Dick approached Bruce and Addy after they let go, she was wiping her eyes, he had never seen her cry, ever, and the first thing he did, was instead of her wrapping in her arms, making him disappear into her heart; he grabbed her before they could say anything. No hellos. No I'm sorry's.  
>Within that hug, Dick tried to transfer words that he could never say.<br>"I'm sorry.  
>"I forgive you.<br>"Welcome home.  
>"I love you."<p>

And she heard them. At first her body was tense. Like she forgot how it felt to be embraced. Then she started shaking, maybe because she was cold, or scared. Then the tears started flowing from two singular sources.  
>Out of the corner of his eye, Dick saw Bruce grab 4 suite cases from the conveyer belt and put them aside. Dick kept holding on.<br>He felt like a kid again, floating in space, not knowing what to do or what to say. So he did the thing he did the best. Hold on tighter.

After Addy was relisted by a persistent Bruce, a black haired, green eyed, 6'2", 16-year-old, embraced her. He never did this. It was always the other way around. She started shaking, she was cold, and scared, and worried. Then Addy starting crying, it was the only logical thing to do anymore. She cried tears of joy to be reunited with her brother. Happiness to see him so alive and well. Sadness for the fact she left him when he needed her the most. For the fact that they were orphans. For the fact the only thing they had now was each other. For the fact that she couldn't come up with anything to say. For the fact she missed him. And for the fact that there really isn't any other logical thing to do at this moment in time.

Right before they stepped away, Addy kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed his hand, something she hadn't done in 4 years, and walked over the Bruce.  
>"Ready?" he asked.<br>"Nope, let's go." Addy smiled and Dick laughed.

Addy was still shaking as Dick took off his jacket and handed to Addy, who gratefully put in to. Bruce and Dick switched keys so that Dick could ride home with Addy. They didn't really talk about anything. They just sat in silence, enjoying having each other there.

When they reached the house, Bruce was already there. They eached grabbed a suite case and headed inside. Alfred was waiting from them.  
>"Ms. Addy. Welcome back." He said before embracing her, "Would you like anything, hot chocolate perhaps?"<br>"Not tonight Alfred." Addy smiled, "Maybe tomorrow, I'm really tired. I'd rather just go to bed."  
>"You are looking kind of pale, Addy, are you okay?" Dick asked.<br>"Yeah, I think so." She said before she collapsed., Dick caught her before she hit the floor.


	7. Hoping

When Addy came to, she was lying on a large couch, Bruce was sitting at her feet, and her shoes were off. Dick was curled in a chair across from her.  
>"Morning Sunshine." Dick said in a small voice when he saw that her eyes were open. Addy smiled weakly.<br>"Ahhh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Asked Bruce, inquisitively.  
>"Slightly sick, a little light headed. Mostly tired." She responded, "I'm sorry that I passed out, it's just, so different."<br>"Understandable. All the emotions are wearing you down." Said Bruce, a statement, not a question Addy noticed. "Why don't you head up to bed?"  
>Dick nodded standing up to take Addy's arm to steady her. "Come on, you get one of the best bedrooms in the place." He said, leading Addy up a flight of stairs. She wasn't sure of where she was going, but instead, prequipied of making sure she put one foot in front if the other.<br>"Here we are." Said Dick, opening a door to one of the biggest bedrooms she had ever seen. It was all white with a giant bed in the middle. Addy couldn't take it all in. The house, the room, the airport, the trip, the light, the emotions. Addy just needed her space. She collapsed in Dick's arm again.

Dick was taking Addy up to her new bedroom; he could tell she was fading away. So he wasn't totally surprised when she collapsed again. He lifted her up, onto the bed. She just needed the sleep.  
>Dick loved this bedroom; the window wall overlooked the Gotham sky line. The entire bedroom as white, but he believed that Addy would probably change that before too long. He peeled back the covers and tucked her under. Feeling nostalgic for past years when it was the other way around.<br>He had missed his sister over the years, and for the first time as he watched her sleep, he felt safe in this room. He felt warmness spread from his toes up to his heart.  
>That night, Dick curled up on one of the couches in Addy's room, in case she woke up and needed anything.<p>

The next morning when Addy woke up, about 10:30, she noticed that Dick was sleeping on a couch a step below where she was. Now that she had adjusted slightly, she could see the woe room was white. There were two doors in the room, one lead to the bathroom, the other to a walk in closet that could have been the size of her old apartment. There was a soft, white plush carpet, under the bed and on the main section. A long with the bed, there was also a desk and vanity table with lights and everything. On the lower section two steps down, there was a couch (white) and two chairs places around a coffee table. The couch that Dick was currently sleeping on faced towards the giant windows that dominated the wall. There was also a book shelf and a bedside table.  
>The first thing Addy did was change into a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top. Then she snuck down stair to find Alfred in the kitchen talking with Bruce.<br>"Hello Ms. Addy. Feeling better?"  
>"I guess so."<br>"What would you like from breakfast?"  
>"Maybe just some cereal would be good. I don't care what kind?"<br>"Okay." Alfred said with a smile.  
>"How are you? Honestly?" Bruce asked, "I'm a little worried about you."<br>Addy glowed inside. She finally had someone to worry about her.  
>"I feel a little warm. But I'll be okay, I was thinking of going shopping with Dick today. For a sound system maybe. And some other stuff as well. Hey Bruce, I have a question."<br>"Shoot."  
>"May I repaint the bedroom? White's not exactly what I had in mind."<br>Both Bruce and Alfred burst out laughing. "We knew you were going to say that." Alfred smiled knowingly.  
>"Yes, Addy. Feel free to buy as much or as little paint as you would like. Just no real dark colors or any black."<br>"I was thinking, purple, orange, yellow, red, green, and blue. About splatter painting it."  
>"Now that would be cool." Bruce said with a smile, "When are you thinking about doing this?"<br>"Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. I don't know. Just very spontaneous, ya' know?"  
>"Yes, I do." Bruce said with a laugh, "Umm, Addy."<br>"Yes?"  
>"There is one thing I would like you to do today, I set up an appointment with my doctor. I think it would be good for you to get a check-up. And maybe meet with an OBG-YN doctor as well. But I haven't made a =n appointment for that."<br>Addy lowed. "Of course! What time?"  
>"3:30 at Smith and Weston. Dick knows where it is. He can show you."<br>"Okay. Thank you. And one doesn't technically have to meet with an OBG-YN doc until you're over the age of 21 and sexually active."  
>"Okay, I didn't know"<br>"How could you?" Addy smiled.

Addy was hopefully for the future of the relationship between Bruce and herself. Whatever it was, she was excited for it.


	8. Showstopping

When Dick woke up, Addy asked him if he wanted to go shopping with her, for simple things. Bruce encouraged her to get a new alarm clock.  
>"How, can I use this?" Addy asked, holding up the thin black piece of plastic.<br>"You may use it to buy whatever you would like." Bruce said, "If you want to buy a whole new wardrobe, go for it."  
>"Damn!"<br>Alfred and Bruce shared a knowing smile.  
>"Happy 18 years of birthday's Addy."<p>

The first thing Addy and Dick did, was get a iPod, sound system, and five speakers to place around her room, as well as an HTC phone. Then, she bought an alarm clock, black sheets, and neon red; blue; green; purple; yellow; and orange, pillow cases. For lunch, Dick made Addy stop at his favorite restaurant, a local sub shop. She agreed that it was probably the best sandwich she had had in a long time.  
>"Okay, how does Detroit food compare to Gotham food?" Asked Dick<br>"Well, depends on what food you're talking about. Detroit Pizza has Gotham Pizza nailed to the wall."  
>"Yeah well-" But Dick was cut off by his phone ringing, "Hello?... Yeah, she's right here…. No problem, Bruce wants to talk to you."<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey Addy, how are you?"<br>"Doing fine, yourself?"  
>"Great thanks for asking. I have an idea. How would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"<br>"What?"  
>"You, Dick, and I could all go out to dinner. Somewhere up-scale to celebrate your arrival."<br>"Umm… okay?"  
>"What?" Dick mouthed.<br>"Apparently we're going out to dinner tonight."  
>"Sweeeet. I love going out with Bruce, we go to some really classy places, I think I know which one he's thinking of. I think you'll like it."<br>"Dick's all for it." Addy said, "So I guess I'm going to do this."  
>"Okay, I'll set it up. We'll go at seven."<br>"Okay…? See you later." Addy said, before hanging up and handing the phone back to her younger brother.

"You need a dress. And not a causal dress that you can get for 34 dollars either. You need a 500 dollar dress."  
>"And I'm gonna need it tailored. If it needs to be perfect. There's no way I could do it in a few hours!"<br>"You can't when you're Robin." Dick smiled at her alter ego, "But when everyone knows you're a Grayson and you have the money to back-up the whole, Wayne/Grayson relationship, you can. And we will."  
>"Yes sir."<p>

At 4pm, Addy fell back on the bed in the bedroom that was her's now. It had been a long afternoon. She had found a dress, shoes, handbag, and acceries to match. She was now lying on the bed, eagle spread. Exhausted, eventually she fell asleep. At five, she was awoken by Alfred, holding a mug of hot chocolate.  
>"You've got a long night ahead of you, and thought you might want a little pick-me-up." Somehow, Alfred always knew what was on people's mind.<br>"Thanks a lot Alfred. I really appreciate it."  
>"Are you sure you're okay, Ms. Addy? You seem a little pale." He tucked her fleece blanket around her shoulders.<br>"I think so Alfred. I kinda just want to sleep. But Bruce really wants to celebrate my home coming."  
>"Tomorrow, I think it would be better for you if you stayed in bed. I'll bring breakfast too you. Okay?"<br>"Okay." Addy smiled and his that, Alfred left.  
>The hot chocolate warmed Addy, and made her feel better. She felt a little sick to her stomach and a little shaky, but that was from nerves, right? When she was finished, she hoped in the shower and began to get ready to go. After she had shaved, Addy pulled on a pair of nylon shorts and a tank top. As she towel dried her hair, Addy began doing her best to look the part of socialite. Her dress was a show stopping red. So she adjusted her make-up accordingly. Black eye liner on her bottom lash line. A deep red eye shadow and black mascara. Seeing as her face had a natural bright pink flushed look to it, Addy skipped the blush.<br>Addy let her hair fall out of the towel, dried it, and straightened it, then curled it. Next, Addy grabbed the front sections and pulled them back and held them there with bobby pins and hair spray. Walking out of the bathroom, she walked to the bed and where the bags were sitting. She took a deep breath and opened the first one. Laying the dress on the bed, she noticed the contrast between the bed sheets and the dress. She vowed to change that.  
>The dress was gathered from the top, down to the hips, where it veered to the side and ended at a silver pendant sown onto the dress. The rest of the dress was ruffled and landed two inched above the knee. Addy adored it. The dress made her feel pretty. She slipped into it and glanced at the time. 6:45. Just enough time to put on her silver and black bracelet and hoop earrings. The shoes had four inch heels and were all black, but the heel was covered with little rhinestones. In her plan black handbag, she put in the little black card, her I.D, a few stray bills, her new shiny HTC, and the peach lip gloss that she had just put on.<br>Hand bag in one hand and shoes in the other, Addy steadied herself, and walked down the stairs to where the men had been waiting patiently.

"Addy?" Dick asked.  
>"Wow. That is not the scared girl I met one month ago."<br>"Yes, I'm still the same little scared girl. I'm just better at hiding it.  
>And yes Dick. Believe it or not, but it's me." Adelaide said with a smile, "Or, at least I think it is."<p> 


	9. Family Ties

The little family of three, although they weren't very big, turned heads everywhere they went. The most recent member couldn't get used to it.  
>"Doesn't it feel weird with everyone staring at you?" Addy asked Bruce, he smiled.<br>"Oh, they're not staring at me. They're staring at the girl they though had disappeared off the face of the Earth four years ago. All of Gotham was out looking for you."  
>"What made them stop?"<br>"They got bored."  
>"Did you?"<br>"I found you, didn't I?"

After small portions and strained conversation, Bruce hailed a taxi to take Addy home. Bruce wanted to go into work for a few more hours, and Dick was going with him. Right before she got in, hugged each of them and kissed their cheek,  
>"Good luck. Whatever it is, that you're not doing." She winked and closed the door.<br>"Does she know?" Dick asked.  
>"I don't know. You'll have to make that judgment for yourself. But, I think so."<p>

Addy leaned her head against the window and the way back to Bruce's house. She felt like she was going to pass out. When the taxi pulled up, Addy handed the cabbie a 100 dollar bill "Keep the change" and climbed out. She stumbled up the pathway, and Alfred, seeing her coming, opened the door and helped her up the stairs to the bedroom.  
>"Ms. Addy?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"No."  
>"Is there anything I can do?"<br>"No."  
>"Let me know, okay."<br>"Will do."

At three in the morning, Addy rolled over. Once. Twice. Three times, before she sat up, clutching her stomach.  
>"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod"<br>Her stomach heaved, she gaged. She whipped back the covers to get out of the bed to find out, that she had a killer stomach cramp that made it impossible for her to move. There was no way she was going to make it to the bathroom in time to vomit. But she gritted her teeth together, and sprinted to the bathroom. Addy had heaved up the majority of the dinner she had nibbled on 9 hours ago.

(A/N I made this Bruce's POV because I wanted him more involved.)  
>Dick and I were climbing up to the steps to Wayne Corporation when I got a call on my phone<br>"Alfred? It's a little early to be making phone calls, isn't it?" I asked; it was close to four in the morning.  
>"It would be, if Ms. Addy hadn't been vomiting up the food from the restaurant."<br>"What?"  
>"Ms. Addy hasn't been feeling well for the most of yesterday, and I was worried about her, and for good reason. I'm advising you to abandon the rest of the night and take care of the girl at your house. She has just recently begun crying and moaning. And, after all my years, I still have no idea what to do. But I do understand that she doesn't need an old man like me taking care of her. She needs her father, and considering she doesn't have one; you're the next best thing."<br>"Dick! We're leaving. Your sister's sick."  
>The young man's face paled. "Addy's sick?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Then what are we still doing here? Let's go!"<p>

When the two of us came barging through the door, Alfred looked up, I have never seen him as worried as his face was now.  
>"Where's Addy? How is she?"<br>"She's in her bathroom. She's crying, moaning, and lets out a scream every now and then. Usually it's along the lines of 'Oh my God!'I don't know what to do."  
>"You did a good thing by calling, Alfred." I said before running up the stairs with Dick at my heels.<br>"Addy! Adelaide!"  
>"Addy!" Dick yelled<p>

"Addy! Open the door!" I yelled, banging on the door and turning the nob. Now I see why Alfred was worried. He made it seem like she had a minor flu when it really sounded like she was going into labor, she was screaming and crying and moaning. I finally just kicked the door open.  
>Addy was leaning against the toilet, she was paler than I have ever seen anyone, she was sweating and clutching her torso.<br>"Bruce?" she asked softly, through cracked lips, "Is that you?"  
>"Yeah, it's me sweetie. I am so sorry." I said softly, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She was shaking like mad, "Shhh." I placed my hand on her forehead. "Addy, you're burning."<br>She looked up at me with her green eyes, "Tell me what else is new?" before she leaned over to vomit. I pulled her hair back. At least she still had enough energy to be sarcastic.  
>"Dick, call Leslie. Tell her it's an emergency."<br>"Okay." He said, happy to get out of the room.  
>"Come on sweetie. Let's get you out of here." I scooped her up into my arms. Her skin was burning compared to mine. Sensing the coolness, Addy, as weak as she was, undid the buttons on my shirt and nestled into my chest. She was so light; she didn't have any fat of her like she did earlier today. She wasn't fat, but she had some weight to her, Addy was maybe 120, on a bad day. Now? She weighed in at 90 pounds maximum.<br>"Oh Adelaide," I breathed. I was heading towards the Batcave. That would be the safest for her. I laid her on one of the steel tables.  
>"What on Earth could have happened at four in the morning that would cause you to need me to-" Leslie stopped when she saw the shaking, sweating, weak 18-year-old who looked about 12 at this point. "Oh sweetheart." She breathed, "Are you? Is she Adelaide?" She asked us.<br>"Yes." Dick said defensively as he appeared at his sister's side, "What can you do to help her?"  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Fever, vomiting, and some pain in her torso."  
>"I don't know what I can do at this point, but let me see."<p>

After an hour of pacing for me, staring at the floor for Alfred, and watching Leslie intently without moving from Addy's side for Dick, Leslie spoke.  
>"She's stable. She passed out about 15 minutes in, she was so tired and the steel table was nice and cool against her skin. I got her fever down, but you just need to wait it out. I gave her some morphine and cut off her top. Without cutting her open, I think, that she as a ruptured appendix. I can cut her open, but I need to go home and get some supplies and I recommend that you get her to a hospital to take care of it. I'm sure that she wouldn't want some random stranger operating on her."<br>"Thank you."  
>"My pleasure. I'm sure that Adelaide is a very friendly person to be around when she isn't completely miserable."<br>"Her name's Addy. She goes by Addy." Dick said through gritted teeth.  
>Leslie lowered her voice, "I'm sorry Dick, I had no idea. I bet she's amazing, isn't she?"<br>"Addy is only one who keeps me sane. I have no idea what I would do if she died."

With a "call me when she's recovered enough to see people." Leslie disappeared; Dick and I were going back and forth between taking her to a hospital.  
>"She needs to go Dick."<br>"She doesn't have to. Leslie can do it."  
>"But she said she would rather not. Come, let's get her out of here."<br>"Addy's fine where she is for now."  
>"Dick, look at her." The three of us glanced down at Addy. She was restlessly sleeping. A look of pain crossed her face. She was uncomfortable and in pain.<br>"Whatever happened to the morphine?" Dick whispered.  
>"Not strong enough dosage. If that wasn't strong enough, think about what is."<br>Then after a moment, he nodded.  
>"Get the door." I said before carefully lifting Addy into my arms and followed Dick out.<p> 


	10. Memories

A/N What did you think of the last chapter? Good? Fantasticly amazing? Hated it? This chapters gonna be back and forth between Dick's and Bruce's POV.

Dick's POV  
>Now that we were in the car, Addy began stirring. Her head was in my lap in the back seat.<br>"Hey Addy." I said softly  
>"Why are we moving?"<br>"We're taking you to the hospital. Your appendix ruptured."  
>"Oh. Will I need surgery?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Oh."<br>"How are you feeling?"  
>"Miserable. I feel like I'm gonna vomit again, but I can't cuz there's nothing in my stomach."<br>"Awesome." I said sarcastically.  
>"Yeah, and I still feel like I'm burning too. I've got a pain that's just starting out in…, my appendix apparently."<br>"Yeah, the morphine that Leslie gave you wasn't strong enough."  
>"That was the woman? Leslie. She has a pretty name."<br>"Yeah, she does, doesn't she."  
>"You know, the last time I was at a hospital, you were born."<br>"Really? What about that time when you got the chicken pox? Didn't you go then?"  
>She shook her head "Nope. I went to a peditration."<br>"Wow." I was shocked; she remembered when I was born. Then Addy started to drift off to sleep.  
>"Keep her awake Dick, we don't know what will happen if she goes to sleep." Bruce commanded from the driver's seat.<br>"Hey, Addy. Are you awake?" I asked, pulling back one eye lid at a time.  
>"I am now. What?"<br>"What was your favorite class in high school?"  
>"Latin. Hands down. I could always go to my teacher for anything. She connected with everyone."<br>"That's really cool. How long did you take Latin?"  
>"All four years."<br>"Really?"  
>"Umhm." Addy started fading again. I place my hands on the sides of her face.<br>"Addy. Stay with me, okay. You haven't fallen asleep on me before, you can't do it now! Come on Addy, we're almost there."  
>"Hmm…"<br>"Addy! Do you remember the time when you got to be in the show because it was your 10th birthday? And I got really mad. Do you remember that night?"  
>Addy swallowed hard and whispered "Ya, I do. It was the best birthday I've ever had. I got to ride Harold. Do you remember him? He was the… the…"<br>"The Elephant. Yeah, I remember him. He was cool. Weren't you also in the ring with the Liberty Horses?" I asked  
>"Once or twice. I like them. They were so sweet."<p>

It felt like we were in our own little world when Bruce called from the front, "Okay, we're here. Dick, I'll take Addy." All I could do was nod.  
>Bruce opened the door opposite me and took Addy.<br>"Hey Sweetie, come on, we're here."

Then I felt all alone until, "Dick! Are you coming?"  
>"Yeah." I wiped the tears from my eyes and ran to the ER with Bruce.<p>

Bruce's POV  
>Dick and Addy were having a nostgaic moment when I pulled up to the hospital; it broke my heart to stop them. Walking around to the back of the car, Addy sighed a little bit. Not used to being moved.<br>"Hey sweetie, come on, we're here." I cooed, scooping her into my arms and cradling her. She tried to get closer to me, feeling how cold I was compared to her. I set her down in a seat, and she leaned against Dick, he wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. I pretended not to see him cry as I checked Addy in to have someone look at her.  
>When a doctor came around, she put Addy on the surgery list, and booked her for the night. Then she asked a nurse to check her out. The nurse was nice enough. He took Addy's temperature, it was 107, and gave her some morphine. Double the dosage that Leslie had given her.<br>"Dick?" Addy called, "Dick where are you?"  
>"I'm right here Addy. What's up?"<br>Addy turned to her little brother and what little I knew of their past, I knew that Addy has always been the stronger one, the one who always was there for Dick when he was sad, or lonely; and what Addy just asked, shocked that theory right out of the water.  
>"Dick," she placed her hand on the side of his face, "Don't leave me."<br>"Never. Addy. I would never leave you."


	11. One More Trip

"Will she be awake soon?"  
>"I can't tell you when, but yes."<br>"How soon?"  
>"At soon as she decides she would like to join us. Look at her heart rate. It's sped up. She'll be coming to in a moment."<p>

Addy couldn't see. It was as if all the lights went out. So she listened. She heard the lady say that she heart rate increased. Was it true? Was she still alive? After all the pain and suffering, she's alive? Addy didn't know if that was a good thing or not until someone slid their hot, sweaty, hand into hers.  
>"Addy." He whispered, "I love you. Do you know that? I love you. No matter what."<br>"Dick, look."  
><em>Look at what?<br>_ "Addy? Are you awake? Don't leave me hanging here, okay?"  
><em>I am awake! Am I? <em>Addy forgot how to open her mouth. She forgot how to do anything that involved any facial movement. _Facial movement…  
><em> "Hey Addy." He whispered in her ear.  
><em>He had felt it. Good, he needs to know that I won't leave him. Not again.<em>

After a while, 20, maybe 30 minutes, Addy opened her cracked lips. "I love you too Dick. More than the world."  
>"Addy?"<br>"You wouldn't die on me, would you?"  
>"After something like that. No. Maybe if I got shot in the heart, and we both know how unlikely that would be. I would still fight."<br>"Thank you."  
>She opened her eyes, "I would do anything for you Richard John."<p>

Amy's (the nurse's) POV When I discovered that they had put Adelaide Grayson into me ward, I nearly screamed. She was a legend in Gotham. Literary. Nobody knew of her, or had seen her for years. She was a myth. Until I walked in her room on the third floor. Wow. She was beautiful. And I'm straight. And she was beautiful. A goddess. That chick will not have to worry about guys. Damn. Someone, after the surgery, let her gorgeous auburn hair out of the hair net, and pulled it into a side ponytail. Just the way she was lying on the bed, she was sleeping beauty. With better hair. Bruce Wayne (_The _Bruce Wayne, the Bruce Wayne that I had had a crush on since, oh I don't know, maybe forever) was leaning forward on the chair with his fingertips together, he was here, but not really. Dick Grayson was leaning against the wall at the foot of her bed.  
>After her surgery, I watched her as they put her on Jessica's and my floor, I instantly headed up there to see her. They had been hooking up her to the I.V's, so I didn't get to see her. Only her charts. Ruptured appendix and a fever. They were giving her more than the average dosage morphine. Holy bejesus.<br>Now, about three hours later, she should be waking up. So I was checking her vials, making sure her fever was going down. When I saw that it was, I smiled. Dick jumped on me.  
>"Will she be awake soon?"<br>"I can't tell you when, but yes."  
>"How soon?"<br>"At soon as she decides she would like to join us. Look at her heart rate. It's sped up. She'll be coming to in a moment."  
>When I saw her heart speeding up, I looked at Bruce, gave him a hit about her heart rate, and then left the room. It's what we do for the patient, if they wake up and some random chick is standing over them, it gets awkward.<p>

After an hour, I went back and saw that Adelaide was awake.  
>"Hello there, Adelaide…"<br>"Addy," she smiled. Addy, I've never heard that before.  
>"Well, Addy, I always feel like a hostess when I say this." I said, smiling and rolling my eyes, "My name's Amy and I'll be your primary nurse. Okay?"<br>"Yeah. How long will I have to be here?"  
>"One night for observation. But if anything goes wrong, we'll keep you longer, okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>"So, your vials are good. I'm happy to report that your fever's gone down from 107 to 100. Which is… quite an accomplishment, I must say."<br>Bruce laughed. "It's the fight in her." Dick said.  
>'Must be, I've never seen anyone's fever go down that fast before."<br>"Umm, thank… you? I guess…" She said laughing.  
>"One more thing, do you sleep on your left side?"<br>"On occasion."  
>"Okay, well, try not too tonight, okay? Your stitches might rub, and it won't do anything bad!" I laughed at the expression on her face, "It will just cause inflammation around the area."<br>"Okay. I will do my best not too."  
>"One last thing –"<br>"You already said that!"  
>I laughed, "I know! I know. But seriously, is there anything else you need?"<br>"Food. I'm striving."  
>"Well, hold on now." Bruce said from the chair that he hadn't left, "Are you sure you can hold something down right now?"<br>"I think so."  
>"Why don't we get something, light? Like juice. Get some juice, or pudding or something."<br>"Okay, will do."

Addy's POV When Bruce stepped in when Amy asked if I could have something light, instead of what I was really craving, which was a giant sub sandwich, considering it was one in the afternoon, I was mad at him at first. But then I realized that he was doing it because he cared. Because he wanted me to get better. Because the way he stepped in like that, it reminded me of my Dad when I was little. It kinda warmed and broke my heart at the same time.


	12. Thunderstorms

I woke up at 3:30. Bruce wasn't in the room anymore, but Dick was. He was asleep on the couch. He looked so cute. I could draw the simaliaries between his 16-year-old self and 10-year-old self. I'll never forget the last night I saw him. The last night I would see him for six years.

_It was about 2 in the morning when I crept into Dick's new bedroom. I snuck through the bedroom window. He looked so peaceful. So quiet, so still. He's didn't deserve to have his family ripped away from him. I tucked his, extraordinary long, dark brown hair behind his ear. He was lying on his side, so innocent, so sweet. I pulled the covers farther over his sleeping body and kissed his cheek. Very agilely, I climbed onto the window sill, when I door opened.  
>Now I have liked Bruce enough, but there was no way he was going to stop me.<br>"Where are you going?" He whispered.  
>"Anywhere but here. Take good care of him for me."<br>"Why?"  
>"I'm not wanted. Not by you, not by anyone."<br>"You are by Dick."  
>"I love him, but I need to escape. Come find me in the future. And ask me again if I want to come back. Don't come looking for me."<br>"I can promise you 42 hours."  
>"Thank you."<br>"But make no mistake, I will come after you with the force of all my power."  
>"I understand."<br>With one last look at Dick, I jumped out of the window, and landed quietly on the soft grass. Grabbed my old backpack and ran out to the taxi that was waiting for me at the end of the drive.  
>"Goodbye, Dick." I said with one last glace at Wayne Manor before shutting the door.<em>

Now lying in my hospital bed I thought, did I really want to be found? Secretly, did I really want to come back to Gotham? With all the memories and tradgies.  
>And I couldn't answer that. Playing with my golden star charm that hung around my neck that used to be my mothers, I pulled my knees to my chest. There was a sharp pain in my lower torso I took a sharp intake of air. I had stitches there. Not cool. A few tears leaked out of my eyes. For a lonely Dick, for us, two orphans that weren't wanted, for Bruce out there somewhere, and his parents, and for my parents. That night, in a hospital bed, at 3 in the morning, I cried. At one point, I woke up Dick, or Bruce came in, I don't know. I just know that I felt strong comforting arms sallow me whole.<br>At first they were tentive, expecting me to pull away, and when I didn't they pulled me in to the person behind them. They didn't shhh me; they didn't promise that everything was going to be okay. In the end, I figured out that it was Dick. Who knew?  
>For the first time in a long time, he was comforting me after one of my nightmares, and he was holding me, and he was rocking me back and forth while I cried and cried.<p>

(Bruce's POV) When Addy got released, we filled her prescription (vicodin), and she said she just wanted to be downstairs, on one of the couches. Near everything. So Dick ran upstairs got a couple pillows, her fleece blanket, and believe it or not, a teddy bear. Addy smiled when she saw him coming down the stairs with it. Then they curled up on the couch, and turned on the TV to Southpark. Alfred brought the both of them hot chocolate and reminded Addy to take her vicodin for her appendix and Ibuprofen for her fever. And at the end of the night, the two of them had fallen asleep. I was going to wake up Dick when I saw the sign, but decided against it. Dick needed his sister and she needed him.

(Dick's POV) I woke up at 10 in the morning and it had just raining. When I sunk into the kitchen, Alfred was watching the clouds advance.  
>"There's a storm on its way Master Dick."<br>"Yes there is Alfred. What do you expect you'll do?"  
>"Watch it."<p>

When Addy woke up, the sky shook vehemently that the thunderstorm began. The sky cracked open and laid all its furry down on us. The thunder crashed. I couldn't believe how much it shook the house. The sky, it seemed like it was falling. The windows rattled, the world was ending, but then again, it wasn't. It was just beginning.


	13. Stars

A gun fired. Once. Twice. Three times.  
>Two people fell.<br>Everybody screamed.  
>Two children cried that day.<p>

"Daddy!" She screamed as her and her little brother watched helplessly as their parents fell from the top of the tent.  
>They ran onto into the ring and hugged their dying parents. He looked up at his sister's face as she leaned over her mother. Sobbing.<p>

Everyone was crying. Nobody knew what to do.

The circus was a standstill, considering that they had just lost their main, most popular act.

The Flying Graysons.

This wasn't happening. This can't be happening.  
>He called out for help, but the big top was empty now. Just him. No older sister. No dead parents. Just him.<br>And then, the young 8-year-old boy was forced to put on his own act, by Zucco and his guys.  
>And then, 16-year-old Dick Grayson awoke with a start.<p>

Addy felt her eye lids being pulled back. One after the other and the deadly question.  
>"Are you awake?"<br>Addy rolled over for two minutes, and then she pulled on her too long cardigan and grabbed her fleece blanket and slowly headed towards the back door. In the backyard of the Wayne Manor, Addy draped her blanket over her little brother, who wasn't so little any more, and he told her about his nightmare.

And she said "It was just a nightmare."  
>"Then why are our parents still dead?"<p>

And for that, Addy had no answer. She just grabbed his hand and held it. And after a while she said, "I believe that everything happens for a reason. And if our parents hadn't died, then there wouldn't be Robin now. And if Bruce's parents hadn't died, there wouldn't be a Batman to save everyone."  
>"But if his parents hadn't died, would there be a need for Batman and Robin?"<br>"I don't know. But I do know that I pasted a grave stone today that had a girl's name on it. She was born in 2000. She died in 2003.  
>She was three years old. She would be going into Middle school this year. I can't find a reason behind that."<p>

"It's just, some days it feels like it happened forever ago-"  
>"And some days it feels like just yesterday." She finished for him.<p>

They didn't talk for the rest of the night about that. They just spread out the blanket on the ground and laid back, and pointed out constellations. Addy taught Dick about some Roman stars and their stories. And they fell asleep.  
>And when Bruce an Alfred looked up out the back windows the next morning, they saw the two kids spread out on the blanket, sleeping soundlessly. Their fingers touching.<br>When Dick woke up before Addy, he watched her sleep. Not in a creepy way. Just more as seeing that gold star charm necklace around her neck that their mother used to wear for good luck. He saw how she was sleeping on her right side, right hand tucked under her head. Her auburn hair that was usually down was tossed back into a bun. How her face was not the face he could remember from years before.  
>It was no longer the cute, round, baby face. But oval now, she had worry lines, and laugh lines, and he wondered what made her change, what made her come back. And was this girl laying here, still Addy? Or was she only trying to be Addy. Or the Addy she thought she knew.<p> 


	14. Happiness

After Addy had healed, she wanted to go out into the world of Gotham. She joined a book club, got a job at a local Italian place, and got out to a few concerts of underground or unsigned bands. Before long, Addy had a collection of people in her phone; she became the social butterfly that Dick was able to recognize. Slowly, the more time her spent with her, Dick began to see the girl her grew up with. Bruce and Alfred noticed as well.

Addy was back to reading a book a day and even used Bruce to hook up one band that she loved with a contract. At first everyone knew of Adelaide Mary Grayson, but then more and more people knew her. When Bruce got home from work, he could find Addy in her bedroom talking with Dick about her new book, or about this really cool band she have discovered. And Dick would tell her about his friends, and where they hung out during the day, and if and when they could meet up for coffee the next. When she wasn't working or out with friends, Addy could be found around the lounging house in sweatpants, writing a piece for her blog, reading a book, reading the newspaper, and watching TV with Dick, anything really.

And she was happy.

Everyone was.


	15. A Warning

A/N Sorry it took me a while to post. School and all that. This isn't very well written, but whatever. Plus the note is out of character for the Joke, but whatever. Enjoy!

Bruce's POV

Dick and I were in the Batmoblie and headed straight towards City Hall.  
>"What's the news Commissioner?"<br>"I just got word from Arkham Asylum. The Joker and his guys just escaped. We believe that he had help from a crimmal from Jump City."  
>Dick moved to the front of his seat.<br>"Who?"  
>"A man who calls himself by the name of Slade."<br>Dick's eyes narrowed "Do you know what he wants with the Joker?"  
>Did these two have a past that I didn't know about? Who was this Slade character? And what was he doing with the Joker? He seems very popular in Jump. I was lost in my thoughts until Gordon brought me back.<br>"He left a note."  
>"Who?"<br>"The Joker, he carved it into a wall at Arkham.  
>'The thing you hold most dear, will one day disappear. I am only doing what I was asked, but beware for one day, she won't be there.'<br>"Does that mean anything to the either of you?" I looked at Dick, he got tense. I knew exactly why. The "She" that the Joker mentioned, could he mean Addy?

Dick stood up and walked out.

Dick's POV

I couldn't stay in that room. I had no idea who the 'she' that they were referring to, and I didn't want it to be Addy. But I had the strangest feeling that it would be. I leaped out in the nearest window, shot out my grappling hook and jumped from roof top to roof top until I could see Addy's room. Her curtain was open and I could see into her bedroom. She was lounging on the couch. Her feet were curled under her and there was a mug on the coffee table. Three guesses of what was in it. I could tell she was listening to music, she was quietly singing the words; I could see her mouth moving. She was typing away on her computer. Every once in a while she would look out the window and sigh. I wonder what she's thinking about. Was she thinking about me? Maybe about a guy? Her life seems so perfect. Maybe it is. At the moment I wanted to walk into the bedroom and just lie on her bed. Listen to her sing and just be in her presents. I missed her. So I left my perch and headed towards the Batcave.

It was two in the morning when Addy felt someone enter her room. And she knew who it was. Dick slid next to her on the couch and put his head on her shoulder.  
>"Hey, what's the news?"<br>""The Joker escaped from Arkham."  
>"What does that mean?"<br>"That means… Addy, I don't know how to tell you this, but we think he's after you."  
>Addy moved over so they're facing, more surprise in her voice than shock.<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah. We'll protect you. I promise, but be careful."<br>Addy opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Dick moved in front of her and grabbed her hands.  
>"I am going to do whatever it takes to lock this guy up for good. I promise, I will keep you safe."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"The Joker left a note scribbled on the wall of his cell." Dick pulled out the note that he had taken from Gordon's hands. He watched his older sister's face as she read the note.<br>"How do you know that I'm the girl he's taking about?"  
>"I have a very bad feeling about this." When she didn't respond, "Addy? Addy, talk to me."<br>"What do you expect me to say?" Addy stood up from the couch and walked over the window, she wrapped her arms around her waist, "So you're saying that there is someone out there is planning to do something with me or-" her voice caught.  
>"I'm so sorry Addy."<br>"Don't be." She said suddenly before closing the curtains and turning out the light.


End file.
